Love to tease
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Atsushi and Mizuki find pleasure at messing with Shinya. AtsushiMizuki


**T****itle:** Love to Tease  
**Author:** Hotaru  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis**  
Characters/Pairing:** AtsushiMizuki, Shinya**  
R****ating:** K+ / T**  
Summary:** Atsushi and Mizuki find pleasure at messing with Shinya.**  
****Disclaimer:** Dun own TeniPuri, sadly.  
**A/N:** Work is boring, it's raining today. So I'm tired now. That is, howeven, no excuse for this little ficlet. *grin*

Atsushi rolled around on Mizuki's bed, resting his chin against his palm as he looked up at the other. "Mizuki.." he called out for the other. Mizuki looked at him over the shoulder. "Hai?" "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.**  
**Turning back to the computer in front of him, he pointed at the screen. "It seems like Shinya-kun wants to see you very much."  
"Hah?" Atsushi watched the screen, seeing Shinya trying to get into his room. "What's he doing?" He sighed. "I'll call him."  
"Nfu." Mizuki leaned his back against the bed and propped the computer in his lap so that they both could see Shinya. Atsushi slipped his phone from his pocket and dialed his doubles partners number, hearing the beeping sound in the phone as he waithed for Shinya to pick up.  
They both saw Shinya pick his phone out of his pocket and answer the call. Only Atsushi heard him clearly, though. He shuffled forward a bit to let Mizuki hear as well.

"Atsushi da ne?"

"What are you doing?" Atsushi asked calmly, knowing full well that he wouldn't get a real reply from Shinya just yet. "Nothing da ne." Shinya replied, as predicted. One didn't need to be Mizuki to figure that one out. Or the duck-boys reaction at the next statement that escaped Atsushi's lips. "Then why are you trying to pick the lock on my door?"  
Shinya jumped and looked around in shock, trying to figure out how Atsushi knew. "Wh-what are you talking about da ne? I'm not doing that da ne."  
"Really?" Atsushi made sure the doubt in his voice was properly heard. "Oh, I see. Then I suppose you didn't want anything either. I'm hanging up."  
"W-wait!" Shinya croaked out the word. "You should watch out for Mizuki da ne." Atsushi gave Mizuki an inquiring look and one of Mizuki's eyebrows arched. "Why's that?"  
"Be-because he's after you da ne."  
"After me? Shinya, what are you talking about?" He could barely hide the amusement in his voice.  
"He's not after me more than anyone else.""B-but..!" Shinya protested. "Atsushi da ne! He's trying to manipulate you da ne!"

Mizuki grinned as he heard that, and he covered his mouth with a hand to make sure his low chuckling wasn't heard by Shinya. Atsushi grinned back at Mizuki and wrapped a lock of the others hair around a finger. "I think I can manage. You should watch out for yourself, though."**  
**"A-ah! A-Atsushi da ne! You're not teking me seriously, da ne!"  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Mizuki now buried his face in the bedsheets to stop himself from laughing out loud. Atsushi absentmindedly tugged a little at the strand of hair between his fingers. Mizuki twitched lightly, and Atsushi heard a low whine being almost completely muffled by the sheets. With a small smirk, he tugged again and leaned forward to brush lips along Mizuki's neck. "I'm a little busy right now, would you mind if I hung up?" He didn't let Shinya answer to the previously uttered question.  
"Wh-" Shinya cut off any protest he was about to sputter out. "Where are you by the way da ne?"  
"Oh?" Atsushi thought for a while as he nibbled at the neck in front of him. "Around."  
"A-around da ne? What does that mean da ne?" Shinya sounded as confused as he looked, and Atsushi felt like he should add onto the confusion some more. Stretching a little more, he licked at the lower part of Mizuki's neck and buried his teeth into it. Mizuki jerked at the gesture and let out a gurgling sound from the back of his throat. He leaned against the bed, held up by a hand that Atsushi placed on his shoulder to support him. Atsushi's gaze flickered to watch Mizuki whimper before he turned his gaze back to the computer-screen. Shinya looked confused, shocked and ..was that jealousy? Atsushi felt he didn't care much about Shinya at the moment, seeing as Mizuki crawled up on the bed at that moment. He cast a last glance at the screen, the plone landing on the floor with a clatter as he dropped it. Mizuki, intent on getting a little revenge for biting him, captured Atsushi's lips with his, kissing him deeply. A moan escaped Atsushi when Mizuki bit his lip, a small rivulet of blood running from the tiny hole. He wrapped an arm around Mizuki as his other hand searched for the dropped phone, if only to shut it close, tuck it under the mattress, kill it, in some way get rid of it and hinder Shinya from hearing any more.**  
**Finally finding the mobile, he reached to press the "off" button. He dropped it again as Mizuki's hands ran in under his shirt. The sound of something breaking was heard when it fell into the floor like a small projectile. Atsushi sighed but decided to not bother again. Shinya could hang up by himself if he didn't want to hear.**  
**Atsushi pressed Mizuki against him and covered his lips with his own. "Mmnnnn..." Mizuki groaned, his hands slipping further up Atsushi's chest, and Atsushi buried one of his hands in Mizuki's hair, the other pressing against his chin and tilting his head in just the right angle for them both. Atsushi brushed back curly bangs from Mizuki's face, shifting to press featherlight kisses all over it. Mizuki groaned at the loss of lips against lips, but let out a small sigh of content when those lips were pressed beneath one of his eyes, then at his eyelid and up to his forehead.

When they heard a squeaking sound, Mizuki let out a low growl at being interrupted and Atsushi reached for his phone. They both looked towards the computer-screen and saw Shinya looking like he was in despair when he held his phone to his ear. Mizuki took the phone from Atsushi and chuckled into the mouth-piece. Shinya looked even more depressed at that.  
Atsushi snatched back the phone and shut it, efficently cuting off the call. He sat up and pulled Mizuki into his lap. "Why do you have cameras up in the corridor anyway?"  
Mizuki smirked. "Well, I thought it would be good to have them there. I'm right, as always."  
"You think too high of yourself, Mizuki." Atsushi said, pressing a light kiss to Mizuki's shoulder. "You hid them well."  
"Would you like to know where else I have them?"  
"Kssksskss.." Atsushi let out a low laugh. "I think not." Mizuki's smirk grew. "If you say so, Atsushi-kun. I won't give the offer twice though."  
"That's fine with me." He turned Mizuki's head towards him, pressing their lips together again. "Now, where were we?" Mizuki turned around in Atsushi's lap. "Need a reminder? Oh my, aren't someone forgetful today."  
"Ksskssksskss.." Atsushi grinned and kissed Mizuki again.

**~Owari~**


End file.
